eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5055 (23 April 2015)
Synopsis At Jim’s funeral, Dot begs Carol to say a few words, but Max steps up and claims he’ll do it instead. Max begins positively, but the atmosphere soon changes when Max admits that the only way he can remember Jim is as a bully and a drunk. Max shouts at Carol to back him up, but when he’s greeted with only silence, Max storms out. Charlie, Fatboy, Abi and Sonia reassure an upset Dot and convince her to talk about Jim herself. Dot takes to the stand and delivers a touching speech, admitting that she was aware of his downfalls, but that the man she knew was the best husband she could ever have had. Seeing Dot’s anguish, Sonia stands up and begins to sing Frank Sinatra’s ‘My Way’. The rest of the guests, bar Carol, join in; Dot’s extremely grateful. One on one with Carol, Dot admits that she knew how Carol felt about Jim – she’s proud of the way Carol held herself. When Dot suggests that forgiving Jim is the best option, Carol asks Dot whether she can forgive herself - her family need her back home. Back on the Square, as Carol starts to berate Max – Max comes clean about what’s on his mind; Karin Smart’s stolen cars. Carol suggests Max swallows his pride and asks Phil for help. Max arrives at Phil’s and apologises to him for not listening to his warnings about Karin. Phil reluctantly agrees to help the following day – Sharon is relieved, but once Max is gone, Phil’s façade drops. Dot phones Carol and tells her that she’s had a think; she’s going to change her plea. Mick’s fuming at the arrival of Shirley, Buster and Dean in the Vic but Linda firmly states that she wants no violence – she’d rather have Dean here where she can see him. When Mick gets wind of Shirley being rude to Babe, he’s fuming, and throws the platter of sandwiches against the wall – telling the trio to get out. Mick informs Dean that he didn’t ban him from Stan’s funeral; Shirley made that choice for him. Shirley and Buster find Dean in Blades, packing a bag. Shirley is adamant that if he walks away, everyone will say that he’s guilty; but Dean doesn’t care –he won’t be there to hear them. Dean shocks Shirley and Buster by revealing bruises on his torso, from the result of being inside as an accused rapist. Shirley heads over to the Mitchell’s and asks Phil for ten grand. When Phil initially refuses, Shirley grabs his attention by mentioning that she knows where he was on the night of Ian and Jane’s wedding. Babe arrives back at Sylvie’s care home and nonchalantly informs Sylvie that she’s been to a funeral; Stan’s dead. Shirley enters the Vic, brandishing the licensee sign from above the door of the pub and, with an angle grinder, cuts Mick and Linda’s name from the plaque, claiming she’s buying them out. Mick and Linda stand firm – they’re not selling. In Ronnie’s hospital room, a man questions Ronnie over whether she got his card – she hasn’t put it up. The man reminisces about 2013 – Ronnie walking into his bar to find Roxy, but finding him instead. Later, when Ronnie returns from a hospital test, the man is still there and goads Ronnie – telling her that he knows she felt something too when they spent those weeks together. When Ronnie reminds the man that she is married with a baby, he pulls out a ring and confesses that he is too. The man reminds Ronnie that after disappearing the first time, she re-appeared out of the blue asking for a gun; then vanished again. Ronnie refers to the man as Vincent, who, as he leaves, is adamant that Ronnie is keeping something from him. When Charlie suggests a drink back in Walford, Roxy makes it clear – their kiss earlier was a mistake. Later, when Ronnie sincerely thanks Roxy for being there for Charlie Roxy can’t hold in her secret anymore and confesses to Ronnie that she and Charlie slept together... Cora tells a disappointed Patrick that it’s time for her to leave for Tanya’s. Cora crosses Babe outside the Vic and surprises her by telling her that she knows all about what happened in Ramsgate. Once alone, Cora rings Tanya and leaves a message – she’s desperate for her to call back. After leaving Jim’s funeral early, Kim finally admits to Denise that she’s been lying about everything. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes